


Mirāju no Kijutsu-shi: Kyōigan Rekishi

by iLucifxr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butsuma Senju's A+ Parenting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Maybe lowkey smut, Mito is a babe, Naive Hashirama Senju, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Tobirama got the worst of his horrid personality, We stan a red queen, i hate him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLucifxr/pseuds/iLucifxr
Summary: Back when she had been small, Natsune had always known that despite knowing the children of her clan- despite living during a war, always had a mother to love them. A father to protect them. A sibling to enjoy life with them.Natsune never had that. Born with the legendary Kogane Bloodline Limit, the Kyōigan, she had been the first in over two generations to have unlocked it, and with that it's dangerous abilities.After she left behind her clan, at the age of 17, she realized that travelling through the Great Nations was tough enough as it is, without a freakin' war being added into the mix. Yet after seeing a lifetime of death and destruction, the great war between the Senju and Uchiha and ended with peace. Within that union, came Konohagakure, the village hidden in the Leaves.Maybe Natsune can finally live happily, within those secure wooden walls."Mirāju no Kijutsu-shi: Kyōigan Rekishi" should roughly translate to "Illusionist of the Mirage: Kyōigan Histoire." So, basically, the title's similar to this; 'The history of the illusionist's mirage eyes.'Since I'm not Japanese or Latin, I've had to rely on online translators for the title. Forgive me for errors.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so, I'm currently a college student and when I'm not doing college stuff I'm either working or focusing on some other things. I'll try to update regularly, but no promises! If you've read my other stories, I'm currently writing the next chapters for those too. However, I'm probably going to focus on this one a little bit more. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Introducing Kogane Natsune!**

**Long ago, before the Fourth Great ninja War began and the Elemental Nations signed a pact pledging allegiance to one another, there had been a small Clan hidden deep within the borders of the Land of Lighting.**

**As the Warring States Period continued on, with countless lives lost after generations of bloodshed, this small Clan hid a very dark and very dangerous ability. Luckily for them, this ability had been dormant for over two generations and they hoped it would continue to do so for many more generations to come.**

**Unfortunately, luck had a habit of running dry.**

**On the night of July 15th, a young babe had been born and within her, the legendary Bloodline Limit emerged once again.**

**On that night the young, defenceless child's fate had been sealed by a lifetime of fear and hatred passed down from the very last time a clan member had control over this power,** _**this curse,** _ **and proceeded to _destroy village after village until there had been nothing left._**

**And now this child has to carry the same burden all on her lonesome.**

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Konohagakure, also known as the Village hidden within the Leaves.

It is a relatively new structure that despite only being in existence for no longer than a year, had multiple clans both large and small occupying the many different compounds that were scattered throughout the land covered by a large, wooden wall courtesy of the First Hokage, the leader of the village.

It was a quiet, chilly day throughout the newly formed village, surrounded by forests filled to the brim with life fluttering around the lush, green fawna that so many animals had taken a liking to. Silent branches waved from a couple of trees, and a potpourri of flowers, which were scattered sporadically, added some bright touches to the otherwise jade and brown view. A medley of animal sounds, belonging mostly to herds of larger animals, reverberated through the air, and were in harmony with the barrage of noise coming from the citizens within the marketplace as well as the waterfall in the distance.

As civilians and Shinobi from multiple clans walked down the newly cobbled pathways of the just recently formed village 'Konohagakure' a young and uniquely pretty woman could be seen strutting down the path, shimmering teal-blue eyes scanning the area almost as if she was trying to avoid something, or someone. Yawning in boredom, she let let out a small huff as she began to stretch her arms, resulting in a satisfying popping sound echoing from her shoulders and a subtle crack from her neck as she walked down the paths. 

As she walked down the marketplace she couldn't help but notice the mixed looks she received, ranging from awe to disgust. 

Grinning in amusement, the teal-eyed beauty flung her blush-pink hair behind her shoulder for the upteenth time this past hour. If she wasn't so damn proud of her oddly coloured thick locks, she might have considered cutting it. That is, if it wouldn't result in the honorable Wife of the Hokage- whom affectionately dubbed her as her "Future sister-in-law"- murdering her. 

Taking off the thick grey cloak she wore on her missions, she wrapped it into a tight roll held it in one hand as she used the other to open access to the storage seal she placed on her belt. Instead of using packs which hold individual sealing scrolls that use a drop of blood to open them, she decided to have storage seals embedded into her belt to make it easier to reach as well as making it virtually impossible for her to lose any of the items she keeps within the seals. After sealing the cloak up, she immediately felt lighter and continued to make her way towards the newly built Hokage tower.

As she got closer to the tower, she could both hear quite the unflattering conversation about herself between two men, as well as feel the Chakra signature of a certain _someone._

"Can 'ya believe it?"

"I know, what's he thinking?"

"Who'd've thought that the esteemed Tobirama Senju would end up marrying some old prozzy from the Land of lighting?"

"Must be some early mid-life crisis or something."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed quietly.

_'Looks like someone needs to teach them some manners.'_

Deciding to have some fun at the expense of the men (they deserve it and no one can convince her otherwise) she forced her chakra into her feet and jumped up into the air- with quite a loud explosion giving her some added speed, and somersaulted over the row of shops blocking her view of the tower. With a menacing grin, she landed _right in front_ of the unfortunate men who dared insult her. As soon as her feet made contact with the floor, another explosion set off, this time creating a small crater under her feet as it went.

She couldn't hide her amused smirk as the two men (Civilians, clearly) both let out quite... unflattering shrieks before looking towards her sending her daggers, which she countered with her own vicious glare.

Scoffing in amusement, she once again flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking up towards the Tower entrance, disappearing through them.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Whatever the blush-haired beauty had expected to see within the office of her, for all her sins, soon to be brother-in-law, it wasn't this.

Sitting behind his desk was Hashirama Senju, dubbed as the God of Shinobi, the man who by all intents and purposes ended not just the longest reigning war for generations, but also managed to convince Madara Uchiha of all people to form an alliance and create a village for everyone to coexist peacefully. The man who had won the hearts of not just damn near every young leader for not just his strength and surprisingly powerful leadership skills but for his compassion and warmth. The man would probably be able to convince even the Shinigami to join him for a cup of warm tea.

Currently, said man was sulking behind his desk with a head full of shocking neon green hair, as his younger brother and her very own fiancé ripped into him, scolding him for getting involved in what appeared to be a prank war with the head of the Uchiha clan, whom she herself only just noticed now. Shocking considering the man appeared to have his own hair coloured a bright pink. Apparently the Uchiha had already received his scolding, if his put off expression gave enough of a hint.

Facepalming at their complete and utter stupidity, she couldn't hold back her sigh. Which in return attracted the attention of the three men within the room.

Looking up from his paperwork, the older Senju practically burst into tears right then and there.

"Natsu-chaaaan! Tobi's being mean to me." 

If she had been any other person she might have been sympathetic.

Natsune wasn't any other person.

"Green really isn't your colour."

In hindsight, she should have known that in the end her comment would just set him off into one of his depressive meltdowns. 

Sighing once again, she shook her head and walked forwards, releasing one of the seals along her belt and taking out a scroll before placing it onto the wooden desk right in front of the window, not before tapping him on the head with it of course.

"Alright you overgrown splinter, you need to focus on this one. I didn't spend a week watching a shit ton of foreign Ninja, taking notes and then fighting them off just for you to smudge the ink with your tears."

Looking up at her, his pout still on his gloomy face, the First Hokage simply nodded, whilst Tobirama rolled his eyes and gave her his own nod of encouragement.

"There honestly wasn't much to find out. It took me two days of travelling with two breaks overall throughout said days. They had taken control of a small encampment, owned by this wealthy family who hired Samurai as guards. From what one of the Shinobi said, they were planning to take whatever riches the family had and then pawn them off to some blackmarket running through the Land of Stone's territory. Another one of the idiots piped up when I threatened to track down his family and flay them, telling me that they were going to take the travellers to some trading ring, another part of the blackmarket thing. I just beat the others up for laughing when one of 'em got loose and tried to cop a feel-" Judging by Tobirama's twitch, he was _not_ happy about that bit of information. "-I took _great_ pleasure in taking my time with his death. Just to scare the rest of 'em. I sent one back on a carriage to send a message about what'd happen if they tried something like that again."

As Natsune finished reporting, she suddenly felt a minor twinge in her arm. Looking down towards her shoulder, she couldn't help but scowl at the rather large bruise that covered nearly the entirety of her upper limb. Rotating her shoulder slowly, a small pained groan escaped her plush pink lips, catching the attention of the three men in the room. 

Sighing softly, Tobirama walked towards her with a soft frown on his own pale face and lifted his hands to expel his Chakra, all whilst keeping a close eye on her teal-blue orbs, checking them for any damage and observing her palms to check for any burns that occur from her overexerting her Kekkei Genkai again. Huffing in amusement, said young woman couldn't hide her smile when being faced with her fiancé's mother-hen like worry.

"Tobi, I'm alright." Reaching up towards him, she huffed out a small laugh as a very light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks, along with a small pout at being called out so clearly for his worrisome nature. Resting her palm against his cheek, she brushed a finger over one of his tattooed-over scars, a stark reminder of the foul man who had once dared to call Tobirama his son.

In a way, it was like the duo were a perfect fit. So different and yet so similar.

* * *

**Gomen gomen! Sorry it's so short!**

**It'll be longer next time!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this chapter! After getting a very helpfully detailed and constructive comment by @Misstiny111(thank you again!) I've been able to (hopefully) improve this chapter but also capture Tobirama more accurately.

**Chapter Two: An (Ab)Normal Lazy Day**

**Another Mission completed by Natsune! After two weeks of non-stop surveillance, she had finally been allowed to come back home with the information she had gathered. Thankful that not only she had completed the task but had also come home safely, Hashirama Senju granted her time off from her duties.**

**Just how will she spend her free time?**

**what will she discover today?**

**Read and find out!**

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

* * *

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

It had just turned into lunchtime and Natsune was officially _bored out of her mind._

The pinkette had never been good with days off duty, as she always wanted to be doing something useful. After waking up in her nice, warm bed with its plush duvets, she had begun to get ready for another eventful day within the field.

Only to come across a scroll granting her the day off, ordered by the Hokage himself.

Curse you, Hashirama.

(Within his office, said walking fawna felt a sudden chill travel down his back.) 

Wandering around Konohagakure, the pinkette could be seen dragging herself down the cobbled pathways of the Restaurant District as she grew closer and closer to her destination. The Akimichi's newly opened restaurant, dubbed as "Yakiniku Q" which is famous already for it's salted beef. Apparently, it's a delicacy of the Akimichi Clan, who are more than happy to share it with the rest of the village.

Walking up to the basic, red bricked building, she looked towards the large newly fitted glass windows, before opening the tatami doors and strolling in.

Looking around, it wasn't hard to spot the red-headed beauty known as Uzumaki Mito.

Grinning mischievously, Natsune took a deep breath right before shouting out a shrill "MITOOOOO" effectively shocking said woman and startling everyone within the vicinity, both inside and outside the building. With a grin, she sniggered as she walked over to her future sister-in-law, all while ignoring the disgusted glares and hushed insults directed towards her.

After sitting down on the cushion across from her, within their booth covered by the tatami screens, she simply gave the older woman an innocent smile before greeting her.

With a delicate chuckle, Mito nodded towards her with a small smile of her own. 

"Hello, Natsune. Quite an entrance you made there. I imagine that everyone within the village could hear you." 

With an amused laugh, Natsune picked up one of the tongs and reached forward to grab some of the salted beef strips cooking on the charcoal brazier, flipping them over and collecting some dumplings and vegetables from the surrounding bowls and placing them on her plate. Using one of the chopstick pieces, she took the stick and stabbed one of the dumplings before gobbling it down.

"I live to surprise. But only this village? I was hoping that the Land of Lightning would hear me, too. Maybe the old coot would have a heart attack at knowing his only daughter is actually _alive._ One could only hope."

It wasn't a secret that Natsune and her father had a bitter, decrepit relationship.

Trying to ignore the hint of pity that shone within the Uzumaki's eyes, she let out a small cough before grinning slyly over the third dumpling she's currently digging into. 

"Enough about that bullshit. There's been something I'm absolutely dying to ask." for all of her training, Mito couldn't hide the silent gulp.

 _'Oh, dear. This can't be good.'_ With a nervous nod, she signaled for the younger woman to continue.

"I've heard from a little birdy, that your union with everyone's favourite walking foliage has been most... _fruitful"_

Not for the first time, Mito's glad that she's not a stranger to Natsune and her nac for both being vulgar and managing to tease Hashirama all at once.

But really, another plant pun?

With a small chuckle, the beautiful red-head felt her cheeks brighten.

With her question being answered, even without a direct reply, Natsune couldn't hide her joy. 

"That's great, Mito! I just know the little _bean_ will _bloom_ into an amazing _pearson."_

With a sigh, Mito just shook her head with a chiming laugh.

"What? Was it something I said? I really am glad for you, though. I didn't mean to just _shrub_ it off."

It seems that that did it for her, as the Uzumaki finally gave in to her mirth and shook with laughter. Rather loudly, for such a becoming woman.

Laughing along with her, the rest of their lunch together was filled with jokes from Natsune's end and small talk as both of the women grabbed whatever food they wanted and ate until they were both _berry_ full.

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

* * *

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

Walking through the village, Natsune and Mito had decided that they'd pay a visit to their betrothed and husband respectively, bringing some takeaway with them as they were both positive that their beloveds had once again neglected to eat. 

As they were walking, Mito took note of how the villagers surrounding them, both civilians and Shinobi alike, were either glaring at Natsune directly or gossiping about her behind the pinkettes back. Some of the things she heard... well it made sense as to why Natsune despaired for the human race and society as a whole.

Looking towards the shorter woman beside her, she couldn't help but marvel at how strong she was. 

Keeping her head steady with her hands clutched behind her back, she strode on without a care in the world, a grin on her face and a pep in her step.

If Mito wasn't as good at reading people as she was, she might not have noticed the tiny hint of sadness that resided within Natsune's teal-blue eyes.

Shaking her head slightly, she knew that no good would come of her current mindset.

Besides, if anyone would be able to open the villagers eyes to how great Natsune is, it'd be Natsune herself. Despite her rather sarcastic responses and sharp tongue, she had the heart of an angel. 

Looking up at hearing her name being called, Mito turned towards Natsune who was stood directly in front of her, with a confused frown upon her pretty face.

"We're here, Mito. You alright?"

With a small laugh, the redhead nodded with a, "I'm fine. Shall we?" with an indication to the door.

Rolling her teal eyes, Natsune huffed quietly and reached to open the door before the duo chose to walk in.

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

* * *

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

If there had to be one phrase that described Natsune to a T, it'd probably be:

"Gone off the deep end." or "A bull in a china shop."

As the young woman, without a care in the world, slammed open the door to the Hokage's office and strutted in as if she owned the place. With a small smile, Mito walked in not a moment later, shaking her head at Natsune's obvious confidence.

As the two Senju brothers looked up at the sudden disturbance, Hashirama beamed at the sight of his wife and soon-to-be sister-in-law. Tobirama, for as glad as he was to see the duo, gave them one of his rare small-yet-precious smiles.

"Aye, Hashirama! when were 'ya gon' tell me the news?" with a menacing grin, the youngest in the room practically slammed her hands palm first onto the wooden desk. At the sight of her abnormally sharp canines and savage smile, the Hokage gulped nervously. (Man, he and Mito really were perfect for eachother.)

"I- uh, what news, eheh, um, Natsu-Chan?"

As Tobirama watched on (of course, not in confusion. Tobirama doesn't DO confusion) and Mito with exasperation, the red-head could only hope that Natsune wasn't talking about what she thought she was.

"Ya'know, in between running the village and being tortured by Tobira and his lectures about how to run said village, I can't imagine how you were able to find the _thyme to plant your seed?"_

with a groan, Mito slapped a hand to her forehead in mortification as Hashirama practically choked on his own spit and Tobirama simply sighed.

"Natsune..."

Looking up, said pinkette grinned with her pearly whites on full display.

"What? I thought that was quite good, if I do say so myself."

Tobirama could only scoff before he rolled his ruby orbs and shook his head, sighing ( ~~again~~ ) at last.

"I'm honestly surprised that it's taken you this long to find out. It's not exactly hard to notice the shift in Mito's chakra." he droned on, using his patented deadpanned look.

Pouting, Natsune couldn't stop herself from whining.

"Well I'm so sorry that I'm not the type of person to focus my chakra enough as to literally feel inside a person's body within my own home. I prefer to not stalk people with my overpowered abilities." only for her to be cut off by his unimpressed stare, that he usually directs solely at his older brother.

It seems that, for all that Natsune loves him, Tobirama wouldn't be exempt in her teasing for today.

"You don't need to have overpowered abilities to notice she's been vomiting every morning and somehow manages to concoct the strangest combinations for her meals."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you're oblivious."

Watching as the engaged couple descended into light bickering, Mito smiled and shook her head as she walked forward to place the takeaway salted Gyūtan on the desk and deposit herself upon Hashirama's lap. Wrapping his arms around her immediately, his deep brown eyes looked up in to her own onyx pair and gave her one of his genuinely happy smiles, kept solely for those within his immediate family. 

Looking towards his younger (and only surviving) brother, he could easily see how much Tobirama _loved_ the short, fiesty pink-haired disaster-problem otherwise known as Kogane Natsune.

He supposed that now there are two more names he needed to add to his list of precious people.

* * *

**Hello Hello!**

**I do hope that this new chapter hasn't disappointed anyone and that y'all enjoyed it!**

**I really don't have much to say, other than thank you for not abandoning me in the deep end and I do hope you'll all continue to read this story, whenever I am able to update it!**

**Thank you for reading and please review too!**

**Advice and suggestions are appreciated whilst hate will be ignored/deleted!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
